Rise of a Clone Republic
by hawkeyebyrd
Summary: what happens when the ghost crew runs into a larger rebellion that is made of entirely clones? how will adjust to being part of a larger group? this is my first story so any advise is welcome hope you enjoy it. the story is being rewrote
1. preview

Rise of a Clone Republic

It was just another day to the ghost crew steeling from the Empire and giving to the people of tarkintown on lothal. The ghost landed near tarkintown.

Hera stayed with the ship while Ezra Sabine kanan and Zab go to tarkintown to pass out food to the people when they got there.

"What are we going to do after this" asked Ezra looking at kanan with a raised eyebrow.

"we are going to get some rest that's what we are going to do Ezra" kanan replied getting a little annoyed by Ezra he thought " why can't he effect into training".

To Ezra surprise to hear Sabine agree with him and said "I've wanted to do some painting too".

"When we get back to the ship you can paint all you like" kanan replied to Sabine which caused to smile under her helmet.

When they got to the town one of the town people walk up and said "it's our lucky day we get two shipments of food " hearing this made kanan to rise his eyebrow to question the man and spoke " what do you mean two shipments today".

The man looked at kanan then replied "there are some men in armor handing out food a bit more into town if you hurry you may catch them".

With that they took off to meet these people when the group got near those men that town person was talking about what Kennan saw made him mad so pulled his lightsaber to his hand and actives it.

The sound makes everyone jump well everyone except the men in armor which just In a quick second aim their guns at kanan.

"kanan what's wrong" ezra asked pulling his lightsaber and turning it on just like his master and the rest of the crew. The one that seems like the leader of the group pushed his comm on his arm and spoke into it "commander we need your help on this one…roger roger".

The next thing the ghost crew knows what was happening they are being surrounded by droids raging from b1's, b2's and even the rolling death balls. One with yellow on it was walking towards kanan spoke "sir stay down or we will be forced to take you down" kanan did not even replied to the question instead he look at the clones and asked them "I thought clones hated droids" the clone leader took jis helmet off and replied "well clones do hate droids but ….only clones that fought in the war and we did not fight in the war" with that kanan lowered his lightsaber but only a little bit

"What do you mean you did not fight in the war….you are a clone aren't you" kanan demanded from the clone commander. The man only hung his head and spoke up "we were cloned from someone who did fight in the war but we were only cloned in the last 3 years so we were not even alive to be in the war"

Kanan and Ezra started to have problems keeping their lightsabers in their hands they struggled for a minute until the one pulling the lightsaber put a little more effect into getting them and they were yanked from their hands and pulled the person in a robe with 2 other people to his left and right also with robes on

Started walking from the shadows everyone eye went to the new comers there was a long silence until someone spoke up "general I did not know you were on planet" the person looked at the clone "well I felt a disturbance in the force so I decided to come and check it out but ….i did not think I would be a Jedi and his student" then look from the commander and looked at Ezra's lightsaber "my boy I must say your design is quite one of a kind…may i?" he asked looking at Ezra.

Ezra did know what to do so he just allowed him "s-sure" all Ezra could say

disclaimer i do not own star wars rebels Disney does

Review are welcome


	2. possible allys

Chapter 1: Possible Allys

It was just another day to the ghost crew steeling from the Empire and giving to the people of tarkintown on lothal. The ghost landed near tarkintown.

Hera stayed with the ship while Ezra Sabine kanan and Zab go to tarkintown to pass out food to the people when they got there.

"What are we going to do after this" asked Ezra looking at kanan with a raised eyebrow.

"we are going to get some rest that's what we are going to do Ezra" kanan replied getting a little annoyed by Ezra he thought " why can't he this much effect into training".

To Ezra surprise to hear Sabine agree with him and said "I've wanted to do some painting too".

"When we get back to the ship you can paint all you like" kanan replied to Sabine which caused to smile under her helmet.

When they got to the town one of the town people walk up and said "it's our lucky day we get two shipments of food " hearing this made kanan to rise his eyebrow to question the man and spoke " what do you mean two shipments today".

The man looked at kanan then replied "there are some men in armor handing out food a bit more into town if you hurry you may catch them".

With that they took off to meet these people when the group got near those men that town person was talking about what Kennan saw made him mad so pulled his lightsaber to his hand and actives it.

The sound makes everyone jump well everyone except the men in armor which just In a quick second aim their guns at kanan.

"kanan what's wrong" ezra asked pulling his lightsaber and turning it on just like his master and the rest of the crew. The one that seems like the leader of the group pushed his comm on his arm and spoke into it "commander we need your help on this one…roger roger".

The next thing the ghost crew knows what was happening they are being surrounded by droids raging from b1's, b2's and even the rolling death balls. One with yellow on it was walking towards kanan spoke "sir stay down or we will be forced to take you down" kanan did not even replied to the question instead he look at the clones and asked them "I thought clones hated droids" the clone leader took jis helmet off and replied "well clones do hate droids but ….only clones that fought in the war and we did not fight in the war" with that kanan lowered his lightsaber but only a little bit

"What do you mean you did not fight in the war….you are a clone aren't you" kanan demanded from the clone commander. The man only hung his head and spoke up "we were cloned from someone who did fight in the war but we were only cloned in the last 3 years so we were not even alive to be in the war"

Kanan and Ezra started to have problems keeping their lightsabers in their hands they struggled for a minute until the one pulling the lightsaber put a little more effect into getting them and they were yanked from their hands and pulled the person in a robe with 2 other people to his left and right also with robes on

Started walking from the shadows everyone eye went to the new comers there was a long silence until someone spoke up "general I did not know you were on planet" the person looked at the clone "well I felt a disturbance in the force so I decided to come and check it out but ….i did not think I would be a Jedi and his student" then look from the commander and looked at Ezra's lightsaber "my boy I must say your design is quite one of a kind…may i?" he asked looking at Ezra.

Ezra did know what to do so he just allowed him "s-sure" all Ezra could say

He turn it on "this is indeed a one of a kind saber to say the least….your group can join our if you want to fight the empire" his men was shocked by him for saying this to a small group can join their group.

The unnamed man sensed something and turned to kanan "we need to get to your ship now before the empire finds us" said while giving them both their light sabers back to them

"Our ship is not far from here" said Ezra clearly worried about the people in tarkintown his master picked up on this and agreed with him

The robed man spoke up "pilot take the your ship back to the cruiser" the pilot only saluted and left

"Master Jedi may my men come with us to your ship" the robed man asked kanan

Ezra's Pov

I wanted to know more about these men so I decided to spoke up "sure your men can come with you"

Kanan did not like this but still agreed anyway

While we were walking to the ship everyone else was going a bit faster than I was

"You have feeling for her don't you" said a voice behind me moving to my side

I look to my right trying to hide the blush "y-yes is it that obvious" i wonder if I can get advice for me

He took off his hood and helmet to my surprise he looks like he is in his every 20's theirs a scar down the middle of his face over his mouth ending on his shin. He has a small bread of brown ear the same color as his eyes

He smiles then replies "yes it is if you know what to look for"

We send the rest of the way talking about Sabine he gave me some advice. When we got the ship the droids stayed in the loading bay but the others went to the comm room

"so will you like to join our little nation and start to really fight back against the empire" he said

Sabine was the first one to replied to him "well if it means I can have more things to blow up you can count me"

Well that makes sense zab and chopper agree with Sabine shortly followed by Hera

I was just me and kanan that did not say anything kanan opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it "I'm in" he just looks at me and speaks " well it decided thenwe will join you"

testing out a idea if i should put it in Ezra's pov tell me if you think i sould


	3. AN: authors notes

I know it's early in the story I just want to ask the readers pov and how you like my story so far. I will be allowing reader made oc later down the line and I will try and updated 2 times a week

For now may the force be with you and I do not own star wars rebels sadly


	4. War Conference

War Conference

Time skip 5 weeks later

In the last 2 weeks a lot has happened I was put in charge of a Venator ship same with Sabine Hera and Zab but kanan did not want a ship so he and chopper were put on Hera's ship.

In this group we are openly combating the empire right not we only attack them when we know we can win.

The clones tried taking on a big fleet around the clone's home world of Kamino. I was told they take a lot of losses and did not even take the planet, speaking of tactics the captains and admirals are being called for a meeting

I am on my way there when I see Sabine "hi Sabine" she look over at me and waves

I get to her I wonder where she is going to be sent next over these weeks we are mostly sent on supplies runs or hit and run ops

"Oh…..hi Ezra so what are you up to "she asked me while we are going to the room the meeting is being held

I've been wondering for a few hours about the possible ideas she would bring up in the meeting

"So….what will you bring in the meeting "I ask her

She put her hand on her chin in a thinking manner

"well… I'm going to see if my fleet can go to Abafar to get more Rhydonium to fuel the fleet" she told me

Maybe if I hurry up and do my mission I can help her do hers

I turn to her and smile "well hopefully me and my fleet get our mission done we can help you"

She stops walking and looks at me with a shock look on her face "what do you mean mission I thought you and your men are resting from your last mission "she almost yelled at me

Well good job Ezra you made her pissed

I stretch the back of my head and replied "yeah but high command put me on another mission I am set to depart after the meeting "

She looked sad to hear this, why is that it is not like she likes me

She looks at me with a sad face and asks "umm… do you want to have together after the meeting "

I can't believe what I am hearing; i would love to do that maybe I can get to know her better

So I simply replied "sure, I would love that "

She light up and hugged me after she lets go I feel my check burn

We talk about random things on the way to the meeting

We get there in no time and go in clone are everywhere in a circle (like that meeting in the clone wars)

Everybody get into their seats I sit next to Sabine she has her helmet on the meeting started

The commander raised his hand to bring to the meeting to order

"May the meeting be called to order…good we can get to business the topic at hand is what our next move will be "he told everyone

A clone stands up and speaks "sir I move hit the planet of geonosis to increase our fighting numbers" less than half the room agrees with him

The clones start to themselves after a couple of minutes Sabine stands up drawing everyone's attention towards her and starts to speak "Commander I move that we move to secure a fuel supply to maintain our fleet and move our armys"

With that everyone stopped talking they look at Sabine then to the commander

He's thinking about her idea for a couple minutes and spoke

"Alright let's put it to a vote to pass Admiral Wren's plan to get a steady supply of fuel say aye"

The whole room says aye but one that's the one that spoke earlier

So I guess we are going by Sabine's plan for the fur seeable future

The meeting was dismissed me and Sabine go to the cafeteria to get lunch, when we get there we get our food and sit across from each other the rest of the cafeteria is filled with clones

After a few minutes of eating in awkward silence she decides to speaks

"so do you know where you are going on your mission" she asks me, I sigh and reply

"I'm going near lothal, Intel told me it will be mostly transports with light escorts guarding it, so it should not be that hard for me and my men but if we get into trouble we will go to lothal and wait for reinforcements" I told her

She did not say anything the rest of the time we were there

I was done with my food so I say a farewell and left for my ship

I am now on the bridge of my flagship

Right now my fleet consists of 3 venator, after a couple of minutes every ship is ready for the jump

My xo walks up to me and speaks "sir the fleet is ready…sir what did Intel say about the target " he asks me In a worrying tone

"The Intel says the convey will be light to medium ….. but you know the empire so expect a star destroyer to join the party"

I was think about the way Sabine been acting like recently the whole time in hyperspace to the area in the mission to ambush the convey of supplies

We come out of hyperspace I see 8 transports and 2 small ships guarding them

"Open fire" I order my men in a few minutes the 2 small ships are destroy

"Captain board…" I was intercepted from a warning from the force

"Sir we have ships coming out of hyperspace… their imperial star destroyers" an officer said when 4 star destroyers came out of hyperspace


	5. awaking feelings

Last time

"Sir we have ships coming out of hyperspace…..their imperial "an officer told me when 4 star destroyers same into the battle

Now

We cannot stand up against that without backup; we need to get out of here

"get us out of here now!" I yell at my xo he starts yelling orders around

The ship moves to make the jump to hyperspace; after a couple of minutes the other ships made the jump

We are about to jump an explosion rocks the ship

We're not jumping; please tell me that is not the hyper drive I thought "come on people talk to me!" I yell at them

One of the officers stands up "sir the empire toke out our hyper drive and are moving to board us" one of the crewman spoke up

Well this is just great

"Tell all squads to meet me outside the hanger" with that I left the bridge and went down to the hanger to meet the squads I ordered  
when I get down there one clone gives me a spare blaster they have shields

"Form a shield wall here" I order them pointing to a spot about 20 feet from the door they set up their shields everybody moves behind it

We point our blasters between the shields aiming at the door

We are waiting for the empire to land after minutes and a couple a explosions

My comm lights up I active it "sir they toke down the main guns" before I could answer him stormtroops cut through the door

Soon as the door opens we start shooting we shot down a few stormtroopers that rushed in, but our luck ran out quick

They set up one of those heavy cannons, we try to take cover but some of us were not that lucky

I felt warm and wet go down my side, while I was firing and going back to cover. I look down and I was bleeding from a blaster the pain hit me like a star destroyer going at hyperspace hit me

I let out a load painful yell a trooper hears that yell and runs to my side he turns his head to the side a bit and yell to the other troopers "medic! we need a medic! The general been hit!"

A voice came from behind the clone "well then good I decided to come along with my own medic" said a familiar voice the clone turn around and there standing in all his glory was the most powerful man in the galaxy besides the emperor himself, the commander of the entire republic

"sir what are you doing here" asked the clone he ignored the clone to look at me and show I was in pain and order the medic to do his job and gave me painkillers to while the commander talks "I came here to get you out of here before vader gets you and yes he is here"

I feel the painkillers kick in a clone in all blue runs up with a long clone blaster and snaps a salute before speaking " sir the reactor is about to blow I suggest we withdrew to fight another day" he nods

"ok…um trooper take general Bridger and the rest to my ship…I'll cover so you can get away "he told the trooper I flinch a little in surprise wall the trooper back up a step and spoke "sir if you get captured by the empire she going to be pissed at you for getting captured and at me for letting you do it happen sir"

He just ignores him and speaks to me in a slightly shaken voice "Ezra when you get back to HQ look for the person who's in a commander version of that armorer" he was pointing at the trooper with full blue armorer then look back at him "you tell them the code I am about to tell you CT-5733 tell them that and it will be fine…well I hope so"

When he said not I got nerves I just nod and replied "yes sir I'll give them the massage" I got picked up by the clone and was moving to leave when I hear "good now I am sorry about this but I has to be done" I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck and everything went dark

(Time skip AN do not worry I am working on the fight it will be in a flashback but not all of it)

I wake up to a bright room I try and sit up but the pain is too much and I fall back, I let out a pain filled grunt that got the person in the rooms attention "take it easy kid" said a familiar voice I look to find find out it was Rex

"what….happened" I asked Rex he sighs and started telling me all that happened then he told me what I feared so to make sure I heard right "umm…Rex can you run that by me again" I asked him to repeat himself " the commander has been captured and because of that the 33rd legion is coming to help in the mission to help get him back" he put his head down. I'm going to ask Rex about the numbers the commander told me before everything went black

"Rex… do you know what the numbers CT-5733 mean, when we meet you had numbers similar to it" I asked him. When he heard me his head shot up and looks at me "where did you hear that" he asked me holding onto my shoulder like he was trying to grab the answer out of me

The commander told me to tell the commander of the 33rd legion" I told him what the commander told me to do "well general good luck with that I'll be on my way … oh by the way sir Sabine came by while you were asleep so she left something to drink, so she should be back soon" he said on the way out of the room when he got to the door it opened to show Sabine with 2 drinks in her gloved hands, she walks in get half way and stops to wait for the conviction to end before saying anything, he said something to me "before I forget sir keep that number to yourself" with that he walked out of the room

Sabine walk over to me and extends her hand and offers a drink in the right hand "I thought you might want something to drink" I thanked her and grabbed the drink from her hand, the was a couple minutes of us where we are just sipping our drinks, for a couple minutes now Sabine had been sitting on the chair next to me and was drinking her drink just like me

She decides to break the silence and speaks to me "what was he talking about" I look at her with a little shock of the subject she decides to talk about "oh great why did she pick that to talk about" I thought I do not like telling her, is not telling her everything lying? Yeah that's what I am going to do just not tell her everything, "it's about something from the clone wars" I told her and it does not seem like she brought it but decided not to say anything about it.

"so do you know who's going to arrive tomorrow" she asks me so I told her everything I know "well Rex didn't really tell me that much about them, all that I know is it's a unit that wants to get the commander back the most out of everyone" she puts her hand on her chin (AN: at this time she has her helmet off) while tapping her finger on her chin in the thinking pose that makes her look really beautiful "what! Did I just say she is beautiful, it does not matter if it's true or not it's not like I can tell her that to her face" I thought to myself but I was brought out of my thoughts when Sabine asked what the entire Republic asked at one point or another "say Ezra have you ever hear anyone say his name at all during the time we been here?"

"I got to say, no I have not heard anyone say his name it is always the commander and sir!" I told her with I bit of shock after it hitting me no knows his name at all, we talked for a couple hours more until it got late starting to get night on the planet that we are on so we decided to pack it in for the night, after thinking at the possible names for the commander I fall into dreamless sleep

(Time skip the next morning)

I woke up by the sun I wiped the sleep out of my eye got up on put on what gave me to wear when I am in the training base that we are station at the motion, it was red pant with matching red shirt and a blue tunic over it with a black bait wrapped around my wrest (AN: the ones the new clone cadets wore in the clone wars and you get the picture) I brush my teeth and make my way down the mess hall to get breakfast when I get there I see clone going about their day, I get my breakfast ate it and go to meet with the rest of the ghost crew to go to the hanger to meet our guests that are helping to get the commander back

I meet up with them now we are walking to the hanger I hear Zeb speak to no one just the whole group "does anyone know anything about this legion we are meeting" which most of us including my shook out head no but Kennan and Hera, Kennan spoke up before Hera " yes I know a bit about them it was one of the largest legion during the clone wars the only units that were larger than them was the 501st and the 212th and that was saying something because the 33rd had around 20,000 clone at its height right before order 66 happen, they are all clone wars veterans so they are not letting new clone in I check the number the unit just yesterday and right now they are that a little over 10,000 clones in the legion" he told us getting gasps from all of us "they lose half of their unit and will not take new men to replace them….what a minute that has to be it they do it to show their brother may have died but you will not be replace I respect that" I thought to myself , by this time we are at the hanger we see the transport lower it ramp and clone in ranks marching out with 3 clone leading the way for the rest to fellow

Their armor looks war torn all over they march up to about 10 feet from us, the one who look like the leader hold up his hand telling the others to stop which they do he walks towards us stops right in front of the group and speaks with a voice we did not see coming "so you're the brat that got the commander captured you better be worth it...oh Kennan it's been a long time we should talk sometime" with that "she" take off her helmet to reveal short white hair and purple eye's

"Where did you get those marks on your helmet" Sabine asked/yelled pointing towards her helmet of the yet unnamed clone commander (her jeig eyes are like Rex's but are white instead of blue)

"Well do you mean these little girl?" she asks getting a nod "well I got them the only place you get them from mandolore himself you got them too?" she told/asked Sabine which she got another nod, I got to find out her name " um…commander?" I ask getting her to look at me waiting "do you mind if I know your name ma'am?" I ask her

"well since we will be working together and so you not be calling me her when you talk…..my name is alpha but until you earn my respect you will call me ma'am or commander you got me!" Alpha asked me to which I gave I "yes ma'am" but I got to ask "ma'am why do they other get to call you by your name and not me"

"It is simple really Kennan, Hera and chopper fraught in the clone wars and Zeb fraught the Empire and you have yet to fight in war and Sabine has Jeig eyes and they are not just given out you have to do something very brave and honorable to get those" she told me and I understand the reason behind it

An awkward silence fell over the group after being order the small clone army over to get some must needed rest; the silence was broken with the sound of a star fighter entering the hanger bay lands with a robed figure gets out the nearby clone snap a salute before returning to what they were doing

He walked over taking his hood off to reveal a woman "you have got to be kidding me that's a second time today I messed up with someone's gender" I yelled in my mind

She was around and same height as Alpha, brown hair with a purple patch from the top of her head to the from taking half of her bands in a dark purple color she wears jedi robes with knee high brown boots, brown pants with blue shirt underneath the robes with old what look like clone armor on the spots being the forearm guards, gloves

"So you coming on this one" asked Alpha to the other women for which the other raised an eyebrow to the question and smiles "of course I'm going" she replied to Alpha's question

"So…is she coming too?" asked Alpha

(no pov)

"I actually do not know where she is" replied the unnamed female "Rex show me to the commander's room I need to take a shower…. Man I have to say fighting on that bug covered dirt ball sucks" she muttered that last part to herself as walks away with Rex leading the way

Elsewhere in the galaxy

In an imperial cell is the commander of the clone republic hold in midair (AN: just like obi-wan in attack of the clones expect he is not spinning) a groan was heard as he wakes up from being knocked out by Darth Vader speaking of the dark lord

He walks through "so "the hero with no fear" has come to see me or should you call you the emperor's Bitch" said the clone in the room "ah so the clone is finally awake" said/asked the sith lord

"you will tell me everything about the rebels" the sith tells while waving his hand in the direction of the clone trying to use a dark side enhanced mind trick from which he only got a few grunts from the clone. Vader was shocked by this how could a clone something created from a tube in a lab able to block his mind trick? "Where are your bases clone!?" yelled a so heavy pissed off sith which he got back from an equally pissed clone "I'll go to go before a tell you anything you sith piece of shit" the clone yelled at him

"so it will be the hard way…so be it" said Vader as he pull all his power into the mind trick but it ends up backfiring and giving the clone a vision of the past

(Flash back)

The jedi temple during the knight fall 15 years ago at the time the commander was temporary in small part of the 501st that is around 4,000 strong they are marching into the jedi temple the commander was in ahead of the main body to scot the temple to see if they are seen marching up to the temple which they are not but unknown to the now imperial forces of the 501st the commander is not following the order that was given from the now crisen emperor named order 66

He is has a DC-15A in both hands running up the stairs and reaches the main hall with around 50 jedi there Aayla is nearby turns and walks to him with 6 jedi temple guards with her "trooper you best have a good reason why you have come here with a blaster" she asked the heavily armed clone, he salutes her and speaks "yes ma'am I do but we have to leave right now do not trust the clone on the planet sir" the loyal clone tells her to which she raises an eyebrow "and pry tell why is that trooper" she asked the clone trying to get what she wants

Seeing that this is getting nowhere fast he tosses the helmet to the side shocking them and causing the temple guards to turn on the sabers but only one way "because the clones are going to kill you all!" he yells at the tops of his lungs and with being a clone having lungs at can hold more air that means the entire temple heard him, the ones the eye range stopped moving all together but everybody else was moving en mess to see what the noise was coming from

Back with the lone clone and an even more group of jedi "what do you mean they're going to kill us" asked a slightly scared Aalya "the supreme chancellor has given order 66 to kill all jedi for trying to take over the republic" a jedi with brown and purple hair steps up " we must leave then" she said to the clone and turn to tell the other orders " everyone we are leaves the temple pack everything we need to take with us to keep the order alive" she tells the other jedi with force enhanced voice "sirs how long will that take to do that because they are marching on the temple as we speak" the clone tells them in hast in the background ever jedi from master to Padawan are taking everything of value

"Trooper it will take 2 hours to take and put them into a ship to get out of here" she told the clone "ok ma'am I will buy you jedi the most time I can just hurry I can not hold off an attack of 4,000 more over that their 501st some of the best men of their" he said saluting and running to the way the empire is going to use attacking the temple but stops to tell them something "oh and before I forget master jedi don't send help we need them fooled and besides what the life of one clone wroth" with that he ran off

The jedi with the Brown and purple hair was thinking watching him run "more than you think clone more than you think"

On the stair leading to the jedi temple the commander's putting mines and c4 like charges after that was in place he went back to the cover he picked for him to take out the most of the enemy, about 10 minutes later the part of the 501st that wants to kill jedi come into sight with skywalker leading them (AN:I am going to call them storm troopers now ;) ok) the center of the storm troopers got to the charges the clone hit the button to set them off killing around 400 of the storm troopers

The storm trooper just start walking up the stairs like nothing happened and others filling in the ranks of the dead then they hit the mines and just keep walking by the time they get out of the mines they lost 350 storm troopers "you have got to be kidding me I took out almost 1,000 by myself and they don't know I am here! I am sad to call them brothers" he pick out of cover and starts firing on the storm troopers catching 20 off guard and cutting them down in a fury of blue blaster fire

Vader stop moving but the storm troopers do not opens fire on the lone clone for the next hour and half he picks out of cover taking shot letting none past out of the starting 4,000 there is now around 700 storm troopers left protecting the now sith lord but the lone clone did not go without getting hit himself, he has taken a high number of blaster shot on his shoulder pad, hit in the arm, leg, stomach and the shoulder itself and now he is barely able to stand when his com-link beeps he actives it showing the jedi with the purple hair "trooper are you alright" she asked with her voice full of censure for the clone "yes master jedi I am fine but I will not be able to fight for much longer are you done getting what you need from the temple?" he asked the jedi with a small grunt of pain from being shot serial times and she sees the marks and hears his pain fulled grunts and frowns at the clone for lieing to her "yes we have everything…you must fall back to the hanger and meets us there to get out of here" she order him to do but when he starts to moves he can't go far because of the pain making him fall back onto the now heavy damaged cover "sorry master jedi but I cannot make it to the hanger I am far to injured to make the trip and if I was the enemy would just shot me down before I make it" he told her in a sad voice with some fear in with it

"ok trooper stay there we are coming to get you j….just stay alive until then trooper that **AN** order" she said letting a little anger dip in her voice when she said the word "an" see no room to say anything else besides saying that he would try and stay alive so that is what he does "yes ma'am I will try my best CT-5733 out" with that the coms was cut with the jedi

So until the gunship appeared that was picking him up he takes down another 100 storm troopers the ramp of the ship teaches the edge with two jedi on it offering help for the wounded clone keeping his Rifle takes the hand of the jedi and is pulled on board the transport while they are on the way to the republic attack ship in orbit the commander is in the med room the jedi with the purple hair comes in and check over him but now he does not have his armor but only shorts "you are a complete dumb ass you know that you almost died on us" she told him

"well if it isn't my beautiful jedi" he told her making her blush she was trying to keep it under wraps so he does not see it "so can I have your name master jedi?" he asked her wondering what her name was never actually getting it from her or anyone for that matter "oh sorry…. I am Jedi Knight Lumya…no last name just if you're wondering" she says with a small smile on her face

(End of flash back AN: I know that was a long one just got to get the info in)

We find our self's in the main med center of the clone republic the commander is in a bed surrounded by Alpha, Grand master Lumya and a third women he wakes up to find them all asleep but they are soon awake from his moving they all look at him with smiles "hey girls how are you doing" which they replied that they were fine he had to confront what he felt in the vision so he would "girls?" he said getting their eye's looking at him telling him to go on "you may not know this but I think I love you girls a lot" he tells them with a smile they look at each other than at him smirking they say at once "well then it's a good thing we agreed we will share you together so save up you energy because you going to be needing it" they all said the first part but Alpha said the last past with a smirk the devil himself would be proud of

AN: And that's done hope you enjoy and the cliff hanger anyway should I do a crossover or not? you pick well that out of the way

PS:I am open for reader made OC for you guy want a Character in my story just PM me

May the force be with you always


End file.
